Le nouveau Tournoi des Trois Sorciers
by SangPure
Summary: Le deuxième Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera une fois de plus à Poudlard... Que ce passera-t-il? *Relations homosexuels*
1. Début Inattendu

Bref...

Première vrai fic alors ne soyez pas trop critique...

Personne n'est mort (sauf Tom), se passe après la guerre mais le seul mort est: Tom.

**Relations homosexuels, alors partez si vous ne supportez pas le genre.

* * *

_Après la guerre, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, ainsi de suite reviennent à Poudlard pour finir leurs septième années..._

Dans la grande salle, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore fessait son discours de rentrée comme à toute les année après le festin… Les élèves somnolaient déjà après le vrai festin de la rentrée. À la table des enseignant également. Severus Rogue, maître des potions, Minerva McGonagall, professeur des métamorphose, Pomona Chourave, professeur de botanique, etc. Mais le professeur qui avait retenu l'attention cette année fût le l'enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Cédric Diggory...

-...J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer cher élèves, dit Albus Dumbledore à la grande salle, que l'école accueillera cette année encore, le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

Ne pensant pas avoir bien compris, les jeune sorciers écoutèrent plus attentivement le directeur...

-...Nul présentation n'est à faire pour expliquer en quoi consiste cet événement disons particulier. Sachez que l'âge minimum pour participer au Tournoi sera toujours 17 ans, bien sûr, dit-il en souriant à la foule, la déception ce fît entendre dans la grande salle. Un champion de l'institut Durmstrang, de l'académie de magie Beauxbatons ainsi qu'un de notre célèbre école sera sélectionner de la même façon qu'il y a quatre ans. C'est-à-dire, avec la coupe de feu, il marqua une pause. Au terme de la compétition, le grand vainqueur remportera le Trophée des Trois Sorciers et bien sûr, une récompense de mille Gallions...

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley étaient bouche bée. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que la compétition pouvait encore avoir lieu. Pas seulement après quatre ans...

_-_Vous pensez qu'ils peuvent reprendre le même champion deux fois de suite?, dit Harry, inquiet.

-Avec ta chance, on peut compter la dessus, dit Ron de mauvaise humeur.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle continuait à contempler ses ongles d'une manière fasciné...

* * *

Après le banquet, la salle commune des Gryffondors fût très bruyante. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Le survivant n'avait pas envi de discuter avec ses camarades, il décida donc d'aller se promener dans le couloirs de l'école...

* * *

Dans un couloir du quatrième étage, il rencontra nul autre que Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci s'approcha...

-Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ca, Potter, dit-il avec peu d'assurance, mais je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie l'an passé dans la salle sur demande.

Drago semblait avoir beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. Il avait grandit, bien sûr mais ces changements semblaient plus profond. Il avait mûri. Peut-être même plus...

-Je sais que t'aurais fait pareille, Malefoy, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Drago hésita à poursuivre.

-Bien sûr, je pense que le pardon est la meilleur chose qu'on puisse offrir à quelqu'un, il marqua une pause, tu voudrais recommencer à zéro? Je veux dire faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'entends la aine mutuelle qu'on s'est transmis au fil du temps?

Harry resta muet. Il ne savait pas si le blond lui mentait ou ce fichait de lui.

-Comment pourrai-je être sûr que tu veux mon amitié et pas simplement me poignarder dans le dos, Malefoy?

-Comme ca...

Et le Serpentard embrassa la Gryffondor. Un simple baisé mais non moins passionnée.

À la fin du baisé, le brun ne sachant quoi faire resta bouche bée.

Regrettant ce geste, Drago partit en courant...

À suivre...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier chapitre. Review? :)


	2. RendezVous

Bref...

Première vrai fic alors ne soyez pas trop critique...

Personne n'est mort (sauf Tom), se passe après la guerre mais le seul mort est: Tom.

**Relations homosexuels, alors partez si vous ne supportez pas le genre.

* * *

«Rendez-vous»

(Harry)

Harry ne savais pas pourquoi le blondinet avait commis la faute irréparable de l'embrasser! Bien sûr le Gryffondor savais qu'il était sois même homosexuel depuis le fiasco total de sa relation avec Cho Chang, mais la n'était pas la question! Drago Malefoy l'avait embrasser!

Tout en ruminant de sombre pensés, le survivant ne remarqua même pas Luna Lovegood qui passait par là et le heurta de plein fouet.

-Ouille! Dit-il.

-A tien, bonsoir Harry, dit-elle de son habituel voix rêveuse, ta une sale tête!... Je viens de voir passer Drago Malefoy, il semblait, disons, dérangé... Mais sache Harry que je ne répèterait pas votre baisé à quiconque!

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la jeune Serdaigle partie à cloche pied. Cette fille semblait être beaucoup plus intelligente qu'il ne croyait, mais surtout, très étrange.

Harry Potter n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit passé. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au baisé avec le Serpentard. Il sortit de son lit, mit un pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise et partit vers la salle commune avec Ron. La salle était presque déserte. Ils s'assirent près du feu pour attendre qu'Hermione fasse surface depuis le dortoir des filles. Depuis la guerre de l'an passé, cette dernière et Ron était en couple. Harry trouvait insupportable des les voir se «minoucher» en public mais il ne disait rien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, trop fatigués pour discuter.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva, ils partirent tous déjeuner. (Après le long baisé langoureux des deux jeunes tourtereaux bien sûr, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du survivant)

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers la table des Serpentards. Il remarqua que le blond n'y était pas. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas? Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua pas les chouettes qui arrivait dans la grande salle. Il ne remarque pas également la chouette qui vit se poser devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci hulula qu'il la remarqua. Elle portait une lettre à sa patte. Il la pris et la lu. Seul car ses deux meilleurs amis était encore en train de s'embrasser.

_| Rendez-vous à 23h00 dans la salle sur demande. Viens seul. |_

Il n'y avait pas de signature. Perplexe, il décida d'y aller quand même.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Il regarda sur son horaire. Cour de métamorphose suivit de divination. Attrapant ses affaires, ils partirent en compagnie de Neville.

Celui-ci avait également bien grandit durant la dernière année. Il était devenu plus musclé depuis la guerre. Londubat n'avait plus son visage lunaire, il était maintenant un homme. Le survivant l'avait bien remarquer dans le dortoir des garçons, de plus, il était vachement sexy dans un boxer moulant. Mais Harry refusait de reluquer le nouveau Neville. Même qui que ce soit.

C'était le premier cour de l'année mais le professeur McGonagall ne les avait pas fait chômer. Ils repartirent tous avec une tonne de devoirs.

-Ça va mon vieux?, dit Ron en chemin vers la divination.

-Ouais, répondit-il distraitement.

-_Humpf_! C'est ça. Aller moi et Mione on se pose des questions, tu peux tout me dire...

Ne voulant rien révéler, du baiser de la veille, le golden boy s'inventa un problème.

-J'ai... je fais de l'insomnie depuis la guerre. Je n'arrive plus a dormir, je fais des cauchemars..., repondit-il.

Ron avait marcher, non, il avait courut.

-Tu devrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle pourrait te donner des potions de sommeil sans rêves...

-N'en parle pas à Hermione, tu la connais, elle pourrait me dire d'aller voir Dumbledore ainsi de suite.

-Ouais, dit-il.

Le cour de divination fût d'un ennui mortel, comme à son habitude. Au moins, ils n'avait pas recueillit de devoirs. Après avoir mangé un bon repas, les trois amis partirent en potion. (Avec les Serpentards bien sûr)

Drago était assis à une table seul. Ses copains Serpentard et le autres Gryffondors avaient déjà rempli les ilots de travail. Ne restant pas d'autres places, le trio furent obliger d'aller s'assoir avec le blondinet.

Celui-ci ne releva même pas la tête à leur arrivés. Le cours commença normalement. Ce n'est qu'à la moitié du cour qu'il daigna de regarder ces camarades d'îlot. Il regarda le roux et la jeune fille mais plongea son regard dans celui du brun. Incapable d'arrêter ce contact visuel, ils attirèrent les regards curieux de leurs camarades de classe. Pourquoi Harry était-il incapable de décrocher son regard du blond? Son regard était captivant, émouvant, il était indescriptible. Il venait chercher le Gryffondor au plus profond de lui. C'est comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux. La fin du monde aurait pu avoir lieu que les deux ennemies n'aurait pas décroché ce regard...

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna.

Il avait fallu qu'Hermione tape Harry avec ses livres pour qu'il sorte de sa «transe». Le reste de la journée avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il était déjà 22h30. Le rouge et or décida donc de se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous... Il ne savait pas pourquoi il allait au rendez-vous avec la personne mystère. Loin d'être stupide, il se doutait bien que c'était Malefoy. Même, il ne se l'admettrait jamais mais il espérait que ce soit lui. Son contact visuel avec celui-ci l'avait tout chamboulé et captivé. Il en voulait plus. Il devait en avoir plus.

Alors c'est sans surprise qu'il retrouva le blond dans la salle sur demande. La salle en question était plus intime. Remplis de coussins, de divan et à la surprise d'Harry, un très grand lit au couleurs chaudes. Le Serpentard était assis sur un divan. Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Simple mais élégant.

-Bonsoir Harry, dit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

-Bonsoir Ma... Drago, bredouilla-t-il.

Malaise! Le brun était hyper gêner. Où était passé son courage légendaire de Gryffondor? Il prit son courage à deux mains et dit:

-Pourquoi voulait tu me voir? Drago?

Finalement, il aimait bien dire son prénom. Sa sonnait bien.

-Je voulait te dire merci de la bonne façon. Et voulait mettre fin à toute ces années de dégoût mutuel. Harry.

Le vert et argent avait décidément décidé de faire du charme. Ça sonnait comme une mélodie lorsque celui-ci prononçait le nom du rouge et or. Il avait de l'entendre encore et encore. L'ancien ennemi (Eh oui, il pardonnait tout) ce leva du canapé et s'approcha de l'autre. Il plongea son regard argent dans celui du vert. Même connexion qu'en cour de potion. Lentement mais surement, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément. Ce baisé avait le goût de la passion. Un vrai baisé d'amour. C'était leurs «premier» vrai baisé d'une très grande suite.

Les pulsions des deux anciens ennemies furent comblé durant le reste de la soirée... (Pas de sexe, juste des baisé et des colles)

-T'étais où hier? Ron ma dit que tu n'est pas rentré dans le dortoir hier soir, dit une une Hermione inquiète, durant le déjeuner du lendemain.

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le vert et argenté. Ils aimaient bien se regarder, se coller et s'embrasser. Ce qui convenait amplement les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sexe. (Ça va venir, partez pas haha!) Leur relation était plus que sexuelle, c'était un vrai amour, des âmes sœurs. Cet amour venait d'absolument rien, mais c'était un vrai. Un simple regard les avait fait tomber amoureux. Même le mot couple était employé mais n'avait jamais été aborder par le deux...

(Drago)

Maintenant que Drago y pensait, il était vrai que leur relation manquait de profondeur. Il devait mettre plus de romantisme dans leur étrange relation. C'est sur cet pensé que celui-ci partit en cour ce matin là. Il gambadait presque que dans les corridors tellement il était heureux de revoir Harry, en cour de potion. Il s'assirent avec Granger et Weasley.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu gêné de parler de leur relation. Malefoy ne se voyait pas trainer avec le roux ou parler de livre avec la brunette. Il est clair qu'il ferait tout pour Harry (même se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie) c'est pourquoi qu'il se promit que lorsque les deux autres sauront au courant de leur relation, il allait sympathiser avec eux.

Repensant au manque de romantisme qu'ils avaient, Drago écrit un mot à son amoureux.

_Salle de bain des préfets à 22h00_

Celui-ci lui passa le bout de parchemin.

Il le lu discrètement et fit signe de oui avec la tête. Il enchaina avec son sourire trop craquant. (Selon le blond)

Ils n'avaient presque pas arrêter de se lancer des regards en haut de leur chaudron. Hermione semblait avoir remarqué quelqu'un chose mais le vert et argent n'y avait pas prêter attention. Le reste du cour passa à une vitesse impressionnante.

(Hermione)

_Pourquoi ne n'arrête-t-il pas de se lancer de regards en coins?, penssa-elle._

Elle décida d'en parler seul à seul avec Harry à la fin du cour.

-Va au prochain cour, je doit parler à Harry, dit-elle à la fin du cour à Ron.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Et il partit en botanique, seul. Laissant seul les deux autres.

-Tu voulait quoi?, dit le survivant à sa meilleur amie.

-Je n'irait pas par quatre chemins, dit-elle subitement, se passe-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Drago?

Le brun manqua une respiration. Il pensait pourtant avoir été subtil. Bien sûr il n'avait jamais voulu le cacher à ses amis mais il voulait en parler avant avec son petit ami. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup depuis le début de leur relation.

-Je... J'imagine, bredouilla-t-il.

-Très bien, je suis contente de savoir, si tu veux en parler, je suis là, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans les serres de botanique.

(Harry)

_«21:00»_

Il fallait que celui-qui-a-survécu aille au rendez-vous...

Arrivé au lieu de rencontre, Harry découvrit Drago dans la grande baignoire qui était rempli de bulle de toute les couleurs. Probablement nu. La lumière de la salle avait été tamisé, il avait des pétales de roses un peu partout et une musique douce cadrait exactement avec l'ambiance de la pièce. (_Quétaine, je sais)_

_À suivre..._

_Merci d'avoir lu. Review? :)_


	3. Important

_Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais après mûre réflexion, je me suis dis que je pourrai peut-être recommencer cette fiction.._

_Mais je veux savoir si ça en intéresse avant de recommencer et écrire plus souvent.. Dites moi!_

_Sang._


End file.
